RWBY: The Origins of Team AUTM
by kodd1000
Summary: The short story of a team unknown for their talent at Beacon Academy. Learn how they came to be, what their involvement is with Team RWBY, and just how the two will combine to make an even more powerful force.
1. In The Beginning (Prologue)

**Author's Note: This is a very new story. I have it written down at the moment and I'm trying to get it written into this website. I hope you will all enjoy it once it is finally finished. So far, I have the entire prologue written out. That is it. I know it is short, and to be honest, my whole story will probably be short. It seems a lot more lengthy in writing than on the computer. This is my FIRST story I have ever written so please give any feedback that you feel is necessary. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

RWBY: The Origins of Team AUTM

Prologue: In the Beginning

Mankind is quite fond of retelling stories of heroes, legends even. In this world, however, power belongs simply to the one who wields the power of Dust. Dust is exactly what its name implies, but with a whole different meaning in this world.

Simply put, Dust would supercharge any weapon. It could fire a bullet strong enough to backfire across an entire field. It could even be used to imbue a magical sword, a rapier, with the four elements of water, air, earth, and fire. These are only a couple of possibilities of the potential Dust could be used for. Due to the extreme power it contained, great thieves also sought to acquire it.

It just happened that night that the thief known as Roman Torchwick had decided to make a stop into a shop named "From Dust Til' Dawn". The shop was a trading point for those who needed to stock up on Dust, due to its expendability. As he looked up at the sign, he began to think of all the endless things he would be able to do with the Dust.


	2. Small Expectations

Chapter 2: Small Expectations

As he approached the store, he turned to one of his henchmen. "Gary, I don't want any trouble. This should be easy with the old man." The man simply nodded and awaited further command. With that, Roman advanced into the store.

The inside of the store was nothing too big, but also not limited. It had a wide variety of magazines, ranging from short stories to informational articles. Many people bought _Dust Informer_, a magazine listing monthly new-found uses for Dust. Another popular short story others ought was named _Dust: An Elysian Tail_, which followed the adventures of a greatly troubled soldier. This late at night, the store was tended by a very old man who held a great appreciation for Dust. He was surprised when a customer came into his store.

Gary wondered why he was there. After all, he had been informed that the only person there would be the old man. _Could Roman not take him singlehandedly, _he wondered. While he continued to dwell on those thoughts, he entered the shop with Roman. Roman approached the counter where the man stood. With his hands, he quickly drew a dust pistol and aimed it at the old man who raised his hands in alarm. "I believe you have something I require", Roman said in a low voice. "Please", the old man said, "just take my money and leave." Gary, becoming bored with the usual hold up, moved to scan the store for others. He noticed a girl in the back, one who looked small and weak.

For a moment, he stood there confused. The girl had her back to him. She wore a red and black outfit with a cape. Even her hair was a dark reddish outline among the black hair she had. She was wearing headphones, so Gary moved toward her, drawing his scimitar blade as he advanced.

_Oh cool,_ thought the girl, _a new magazine of Dust Informer_! She thought of all the ways she might improve Crescent Rose. Without warning, she was roughly yanked backwards and she angrily removed her headphones. "Yes?" she said. "Put your hands in the air", Gary said. "Are you", she hesitated for a moment, "robbing me?" Angrily, he yelled, "Yes!" She simply looked at him. "Oh." Playing along, she motioned him to move forward. With his back to her, she kicked him with a force of a trained warrior. Screaming, Gary flew through the window and landed outside the store. He was surprised, then, when he saw a figure fly past him. Standing, he watched as a monstrous weapon transformed into its true form. She had unsheathed Crescent Rose.

_Finally, _she thought, _back into action with my favorite thing_! She glanced around and noticed Roman and three henchmen running out of the store. She shot Crescent Rose. With its scythe shape, the strong shot threw her towards the first henchman. She quickly smashed into him. Following this move, she performed a vertical one-eighty, crushing the second guard beneath the blade. As the final guard fired upon her, she quickly shot her weapon in three different spots, causing her to take a serpentine motion towards him as she knocked him out. Now only she and Roman remained in the opening.


	3. An Average Autumn Day

Chapter 3: An Average Autumn Day

Alex stood up from the table he was sitting at. As he did so, his three partners joined him. "Did you hear that?" Midnight said. "It sounds", Tris said, "as if an attack is taking place." At this, Uriah added in, "This is hardly the time of night to be fighting." As he said this, a massive airship hovered through the sky towards the fighting. Alex smirked at Uriah. "You were saying?" They all laughed. "Come on", he said, "let's go check it out."

"You were worth every cent, truly you were", Roman muttered as he took one last look at his dead guard. He looked up at girl. "Well, Red, many things have made it quite an eventful evening. As much as I'd love to stay-", he said raising his cane which in turn opened up a reticle, "this is where we say goodbye." The girl, sensing danger, quickly shot upward into the air. She narrowly dodged an explosive blast that came from Roman's cane. She looked up to see Roman had disappeared. Looking behind her, she spotted him climbing a ladder and followed. Blasting herself to the rooftop, she shouted while her voice cracked, "HEY!" Roman cursed. "Persistent." As he said it, a hovercraft appeared and Roman hopped on. The girl simply stared in awe, at a loss for words. "End of the line, Red!" he yelled. He tossed a dust-filled crystal at her and took aim. "Look out!" was all the girl heard before she was knocked aside by a pair of arms while a blast shook the ground where she had been.

She shook her head and saw the ship retreating. This quickly changed when she noticed that she was pinned by her rescuer, a boy who's face had landed just a little too close to hers for comfort. "Uh, um" he stuttered, "sorry." He lifted himself up and helped her up. "What's your name?" She answered, "Ruby, Ruby Rose. Thank you for saving-", she looked back and saw three others, "um, who are they?" Looking back, he quickly said, "Oh, I'm sorry! Ruby, these are my teammates Uriah, Tris, and Midnight. I'm Alex, the leader of Team AUTM." Ruby immediately grew interest. "Oh! Team? Do you all attend the prestigious Beacon?" One of the girls spoke up. "Well, I don't know about prestigious. After all, we do have Uriah over there." She laughed. "Tris! That's mean." However, he also laughed. Midnight looked at Ruby. "We have all before made fun of one another. It just happens" Ruby stood in awkward silence. She finally decided to talk. "So, where are you guys-?" she was saying when she was cut off by a new voice. "RUBY ROSE! Come with me please." It was a huntress, a female trained in the arts of fighting the Grimm, the evil creatures in the world. "We have much to discuss."


End file.
